1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an ammunition carrier for firearm cartridges and more particularly to an ammunition carrier for firearms including but not limited to long guns such as rifles and shotguns.
2. Background Art
Through the years, many attachments and accessories have been developed for firearms including long guns such as rifles and shotguns. These include a myriad of forms of stocks and butt pads, telescopic and other improved sights as well as stocks with adjustable cheek pieces. Many of these, to an extent, improve the operation of the long gun. Additionally, many types of gun cases and covers have been developed from the hard sided fitted case to the flexible lined case to simple stock covers. The purpose of these covers is, of course, to protect the long gun from damage in storage or transit.
The development of firearms has proceeded over many years from single action or shot devices to automatic devices having facilities for many rounds of ammunition.
Notwithstanding the advance in firearms and their construction, there remain many single action firearms, and sales of such devices are still significant for the recreational hunter. Even professional hunters in the North often have or prefer single action devices.
A common single action firearm is the .22 caliber rifle.
Although ammunition carriers worn as a belt or shoulder harness are known and provide for an orderly array of ammunition to be selectively used in loading and firing the gun, it would be advantageous to have a simple device for holding ammunition on or associated with part of the gun itself. Such a device is provided by the present invention and is structurally sound yet simple in operation and non-obstructive to the user.